


Pelargir

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, he'll forget her name and her face as they all do, but tonight she's his entirely. Moving together in the dark, pleasure shared and made the greater for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pelargir

Later, he'll forget her name and her face as they all do, but tonight she's his entirely. Moving together in the dark, pleasure shared and made the greater for it. He remains in her bed only a brief time after, then leaves for his own in a more respectable inn.

The next year when he comes to the city, she has long since left to return to the small fishing village she had been born in. Her son is small, but strong, screaming his outrage at being brought into the world with a comforting vigor. He will never know his father, for she is not foolish enough to present him to the Steward's oldest son, not with what she has been.

Nor would it be any comfort to her parents, who think his father is a soldier who never returned from fighting the enemy, leaving her a widow. She will not disappoint them by telling them other than what they think, and she did not deny when first she came home. It means her son will not grow up the bastard son of a Pelargir whore, and she can regain some of the respectability she lost.

Perhaps even enough to some day go to Minas Tirith and let her son see his father, even if she's the only one who knows the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


End file.
